La isla
by Panquesito-chan
Summary: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia "enemigos" mortales sugun ellos pero sus amigos opinaban otra cosa. que pasara cuando sus amigos los olviden a ambos en una isla desierta. se seguiran odiando o que puedan descunrir nuevos sentimientos/NALU/ Porfis una oportunidad/ ahora soy conny.
1. Chapter 1

**Olaaaa chicos como están espero que bien como sea aquí con otro nuevo fic espero que les guste.**

En el internado mixto Fairy tail el mas privilegiado en todo el mundo. Era una tarde soleada y los alumnos se encontraban en clases pero en cierto salón habían dos chicos que se "odiaban" a "muerte" según ellos por que los demás… tenían otra opinión bueno ellos eran Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

 **En un salón de clases.**

-escuchen mocosos el 3-b y el 4-c ganaron el viaje a la isla.- exclamo el director.

-¡SIII¡.- gritaron todos los alumnos del salón

-bien tienen que hacer sus maletas hoy porque nos vamos mañana mismo. Y ahora tengo que avisarle al 3-b bueno nos vemos chicos.- y el director se fue

Mientras otros festejaban Natsu y Lucy se tiraban bolitas de papeles. Después de la "guerra" de papeles se fueron del salón rumbo a sus casilleros para ir a su siguiente clase Natsu y Lucy caminaban a sus casilleros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **En los casilleros**

-me las pagaras luce…-se dijo así mismo Natsu mientras se apoyaba en su casillero

Lucy llego a su casillero que estaba a unos cuantos de Natsu.

-Natsu ya verás la sorpresa que te deje en tu casillero.- se dijo así misma Lucy risueña.

Natsu y Lucy empezaron abrir sus casilleros al mismo tiempo y cuando los abrieron…. A Natsu le cayó un balde de agua mientras que a nuestra querida Lucy una gran bolsa de harina parecía un fantasma y Natsu estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

 _-Dragneel/Heartfilia.-_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y después de maldecir por lo bajo empezaron a caminar en dirección al otro.

-luce….- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa fingida con los brazos abiertos.

-Natsu.- dijo Lucy de sonriendo al igual que Natsu y también con los brazos abiertos. Y se abrazaron era típico que se hicieran bromas y abrazaran ya que así se hacían bromas.

-te odia tanto.- hablo Lucy "feliz"

\- y yo te odio MAS.- hablo este "feliz" mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para dejarla mojada.

-no yo te odia mas.- exclamo Lucy mientras pasaba sus manos con harina por el cabello de Natsu y de paso su cara unos minutos después se separaron que dando los dos llenos de masa.

-te odio.- hablaron los dos al unisonó. Y los dos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **En la habitación de Lucy.**

-lu…chan ¡QUE TE PASO!.- exclamo/grito Levy una de las mejores amigas de Lucy.

-Natsu.

-HOOOO…sabes siempre he pensado que ustedes se gustan.- dijo pícaramente al estilo happy.

-c-claro que NO…mejor voy a ducharme.- y se fue a duchar un tanto sonrojada.

 **En la habitación de Natsu.**

-nat…..su ¿Qué te paso?.- pregunta gray calmado mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-Luce….-fue lo único que para que gray en tendiera todo y explotara en carcajadas.

-jsjajajajajajajaja.- se reí gray.- vale Lucy es muy astuta.- alaba gray mientras que Natsu tenía un tic en el ojo.

-como la odio- dijo Natsu.

-cof-cof-MENTIRA-cof-cof-co-fLA AMAS-cof-cof.- "estornudo" gray y como Natsu tiene un buen oído entendió lo que había dicho gray.

-¡QUE!...eso es mentira.- exclamo Natsu leve mente sonrojado.

-sabes que es verdad…..como dicen por allí los opuestos se atraen.- dijo sabiamente gray.

-obviamente que si ella es mujer y yo soy hombre ni modo que sea hombre y hombre o mujer y mujer **(N/T: no quiero ofender a nadie con eso solo es para que entiendan la idiotez de Natsu yo los respeto mucho por favor no se enojen).-** dijo inocentemente Natsu a lo que su amigo/enemigo se dio una palmada en la cara.

-sabes que olvídalo….. es mucho para tu pequeña cabeza.- hablo gray frustrado por la idiotez de Natsu.

-que tratas de insinuar stripper de quinta…..sol por esta te salvaste porque quiero ir a ducharme pero cuando salga te las veras conmigo.- exclamo Natsu se fue a duchar.

Después de eso todos empezaron hacer sus maletas para ir a esa isla. Al otro día ya todos se encontraban reunidos y listos para ir a la famosa isla, todos se encontraban en gran estacionamiento esperando los autobuses.

-chicos vamos hacer parejas ya que va hacer un viaje muy largo primero iremos en bus y luego en barco para llegar a la isla allí vamos estar solo nosotros nadie mas y por eso tienen que estar acompañados. Bien todos saquen un numero los que tengan el mismo serán parejas.- finalizo el director.

-7….-susurro Lucy para si misma.

-¡quien tiene el 7!.- exclamaron Natsu y Lucy.

-¡hay no!.- se lamentaron los dos.

-de todos por que el 7….-se lamento Lucy.

-ya se voy a pedirle al viejo si puedo cambiar el numero.- pero antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo el director hablo.

-una cosa mas no me pidan que les cambie el número por qué no lo voy hacer aunque me rueguen no lo voy hacer.

-NOOOOOOO.- dramatizaron Natsu y Lucy.

Cuando subieron a los buses tuvieron que subir a Natsu y a Lucy a punta de espada por así decirlo ya que no querían sentarse juntos. Después de ir en bus tendrían que ir en barco….pobre Natsu este chico indefenso un pan de dios…era muy malo en los transportes.

 **En el bus**

-hoo….ara, ara….Natsu estas como nuca.- sarcasmo ya que Natsu estaba medio muerto.

-mmwascwubc.- trato de decir Natsu pero no se le entendió ni pio.

-en español por favor yo no hablo idioma bestia.- Lucy seguía burlándose.

-wmplmm.-no se entendió.

-ara…creo que necesitamos un profesor por aquí.-se burlo Lucy.

-m-mal….di-t-ta.-pronuncio Natsu.

 **En el barco.**

-me imagino que tienes hambre.- hablo Lucy en frente de Natsu (mareado) con un plato de comida pero no cualquier comida era la preferida de Natsu.

-s-si.- respondió.

-que bien.- Lucy agarro el primer bocado y se lo comió ella frente a Natsu.

Y así Lucy fue comiendo en las narices de Natsu y como el en su estado no podía hacer mucho que digamos. Después de dos horas de viaje y tortura al menos para Natsu llegaron a la isla que se llamaba tenruo, los estudiantes se quedarían dos días. Los chicos ya habían bajado de la lancha.

 **En la isla**

-escuchen chicos ahora pueden recorrer la isla pero no se alejen demasiado ha y cada uno tiene que ir con su pareja designada mas otra.- finalizo e director

-¡TU!… me las pagaras.-exclamo Natsu señalando a Lucy.

-pero yo no hice nada.- dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-y todavía tienes el descaro de negarlo luce.- hablo frustrado.

-Es L-U-C-Y.- dijo marcando cada letra de su nombre.

-como digas L-U-C-E.- remarco y se fue.

Después de eso todos empezaron a recorrer la isla después de un rato todos estaban jugando o nadando y las chicas con sus bikinis y los hombre desangrándose a más no poder. Llego la noche y todos fueron a dormir a sus carpas. Al día siguiente todos se levantaron tarde a eso como las 12:00 de la tarde las chicas volvieron a ponerse sus bikinis y los hombres nuevamente desangrándose.

-erza yo voy a broncearme, así que voy a estar aquí.- hablo Lucy a una de sus mejores amigas erza.

-está bien si te animas vamos a estar allí…dicen que esas aguas termales son de lo mejor, a no te demores que el director adelanto nuestra ida así que como a las 3:00 nos estamos yendo.- finalizo erza y se fue a las aguas termales dejando a Lucy totalmente sola ya que TODOS habían ido a las famosa aguas.

Lucy tendió una toalla en el suelo y ella se hecho de guatita y también se desabrocho la parte de arriba para tener un bronceado parejo Lucy estaba tan relajada que cerró los ojos pero no para dormir solo por que…nose pa que pero lo hiso.

-haaa….esto es fantástico.- hablo Lucy para si misma sabiendo que nadie le iba a contestar.

-si tienes razón.- hablo una voz que Lucy conocía muy bien.

-cierto qu.- Lucy se cayó y abrió los ojos como plato encontrándose con la mirada de Natsu que estaba junto a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ahora que lo pienso tenía una venganza pendiente.- dicho eso Natsu le quito la parte de arriba de su bikini y Lucy por instinto se paro para quitárselo dejando expuestos sus atributos. Natsu se sonroja de golpe pero tenía que cumplir su venganza.

-¡devuélvemelo!.- exigió Lucy que todavía no se percataba de la vista que le proporcionaba a Natsu.

-porque lo aria si tengo una excelente vista.- modo pervertido: ON. Lucy no entendía a lo que se refería Natsu hasta que este le hiso una señal.

-kyaaaaa.- grito Lucy sonrojándose a más no poder y tapándose con sus brazos.

-maldito bastardo.- exclamo Lucy a lo cual Natsu solo reía como loco.

Lucy empezó a corretear a Natsu por casi toda la isla por más de una hora hasta que para la suerte de Lucy Natsu iba corriendo y al se le ocurre mirar así atrás y cuando vuelve a mirar al frente choca con una palmera y un coco le cae en la cabeza y así Lucy pudo recuperar la parte de arriba de su bikini.

-idiota.-le dijo Lucy muy cansada por la corrida.

-quizás pero cumplí mi venganza.- dijo dándose ánimos

-oye que hora es.- pregunto Lucy.

\- cuatro ¿por qué?.- pregunto Natsu.

-no. No es nada.- dijo Lucy restándole importancia.

3

2

1

-¡ESPERA 4…. HAY NO¡.- exclamo/grito Lucy y gracias a eso a Natsu casi se le sale el alma.

-porque gritas.- ya un recuperado Natsu.

-¡el barco se fue hace una hora!.- exclamo Lucy en la cara de Natsu.

-¡¿HEEE!?.- ahora grito Natsu.

-que esperas quizás sigan allí no creo que se Allan olvidado de nosotros.- hablo con esperanza Lucy.

Natsu y Lucy fueron corriendo a velocidad sobre humana corrieron, corrieron y cuando llegaron a la costa con esperanzas que el barco siguiera allí pero nada, pudieron ver el barco alejándose cada vez mas al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que este par faltaba.

-espera yo tengo juegos artificiales hagamos una señal con eso.- propuso Natsu.

-hasta que al fin usas tu cabeza.-dramatizo Lucy. Natsu saco los juegos artificiales y con "ayuda" (golpes) de Lucy los encendieron.

 **En el barco.**

 **-** woooo chicos miren…..juegos artificiales.- dijo Levy con una sonrisa mientras admiraba los juegos.

-que linda despedida.- ahora hablo Erza.

-se nota que nos quieren.- hablo Gray.

En ese momento TODOS absoluta mente TODOS se olvidaron que esa isla no habitaba nadie solo se pusieron a disfrutar de los juegos artificiales y se despedían de la isla con sus manos ninguno de ellos se acordaba de Lucy o de Natsu…..pobres.

 **Con Natsu y Lucy.**

-se olvidaron totalmente de nosotros….los muy idiotas piensan que es una despedida.- hablo Natsu mientras observaba por unos binoculares.

-¡QUE!.- exclamo Lucy.

\- los muy imbéciles no se dan cuenta que es una isla deshabitada.- exclamo Natsu.

-….- nadie dijo nada.

3

2

1

-WAAAAA.- lloraban los dos MUY exagerada mente MUCHO.

\- porque de todas las personas tenias que ser tu.- lloraba Lucy pero por dentro estaba feliz pero claro no lo iba admitir menos delante de el.

.debí haber ido a las aguas termales.- se lamento Natsu pero al igual que Lucy estaba feliz pero no lo iba admitir, quizás en el fondo ¿se gustan? Pero quien sabe.

-que vamos hacer.- hablo Lucy.

-pos no se acaso me vez cara de genio.- respondió ya un calmado Natsu.

-tienes razón.- hablo Lucy.

-que intentas insinuar.- exclamo Natsu.

-ok. Tendremos que esperar, segura ya se acordaran de que faltamos.- dijo Lucy ignorando a Natsu.

-supongo que si.- respondió Natsu un tanto molesto por ser ignorado. Y así los dos se sentaron en la arena a esperar que llegara el baro

 **En la noche**

-¡no puedo creer que no vengan!.- exclamo Lucy.

-no grites.- se quejo Natsu que dormía o … estaba.

-¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!.- vaya que estaba gritando.

-como digas.

-dime la hora.- exigió Lucy.

-9 pm.

-no lo puedo creer llevamos esperando más de cuatro horas.- exclamo Lucy. Estaba al borde de la locura.

-¡YA! Para seguro ya se están devolviendo…ya debieron haber darse cuenta de que no estamos.- hablo un frustrado Natsu.

 **En el internado (de noche)**

Se escuchaba mucha música la razón simple Fairy tail se encontraba de fiesta de bienvenida del tercer y cuarto grado todos bailaban, comían. Tomaban y otros cantaban.

-woooo esta fiesta esta de lo mejor.- exclamo cana mientras bebía.

-mmmm…siento que me falta algo pero no se que es.- hablo para si Levy pero erza la alcanzo a escuchar.

-quizas e.- fue cortada por Levy.

\- ¡HO POR DIOS COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE MI AMIGA, ACOMPAÑANTE, LA QUE NUNCA DEJO SOLA…. MI LAZO PARA EL CABELLO!.- grito Levy y fue en busca de su lazo para el cabello.

 **Con los amigos de Natsu.**

-waaaa…que paz.- dijo gray sentado en la barra con sus amigos.

-si…..la verdad mucha…..es como si faltara algo para que rompiera esta paz.- ahora hablo Gajeel.

-si pero…..que.- dijo jellal.

-…- silencio.

-NAAAA.- dijeron todos.

 **De vuelta con Natsu y Lucy.**

Natsu y Lucy hicieron una fogata para no pasar frio, Lucy seguía con su traje de baño en eso pasa una corriente de aire que hace temblar a Lucy.

-mmmm….oye por qué no te cambias.- se acerco y toco su hombro.- estas temblando.- termino de decir Natsu refiriéndose al bikini de Lucy.

-e-es que mi ropa estaba junto con la de Levy-chan y ella se llevo la maleta.- explico Lucy.

-en tiendo…..ten.- Natsu se quito su camiseta y se la paso a Lucy.

-gracias…..jajaja.- agradeció y rio levemente Lucy.

-de que te ríes.- pregunto Natsu.

-es que nosotros nos llevamos como perro y gatos y ahora estamos atrapados en una isla compartiendo…da risa.- explico Lucy.

-jaja….tienes razón.- Natsu también rio por lo bajo.

-…..-

-que te parece si empezamos de nuevo…..hola soy Natsu Dragneel.- se presento con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

-soy Lucy Heartfilia.- se presento con una sonrisa aceptando la mano de Natsu.

-¿amigo?.- pregunto Natsu.

-amigos.- confirmo Lucy.

 **Ok espero que les alla gustado la segunda parte intentare subirla lo mas pronto posible. La segunda parte esta escrita pero en mi hermoso cuaderno donde escribo mis fic solo tengo que copiarla al pc espero hacerlo rápido. espero sus hermosos reviews**

 **YANNE**


	2. chapter 2

**Olassssssssss chicos aquí esta la ultima parte de mi fic espero que les guste**

 **queria agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia incluso los lectores fantasmas se que hay**

 **No lo distraigo mas. aqui estas el final de esta historia**

 _-¿_ amigos?.- pregunto Natsu.

-amigos.- confirmo Lucy.

Después de eso Natsu y Lucy empezaron hablar amena mente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y se dieron cuenta que tenia cosas en común después de su platica Natsu separo y se dirigió a la carpa que había armado hace ya un rato que era de el. Natsu iba a entrar pero se dio cuenta y se dio cuenta de que Lucy seguía sentada en el piso.

-no vienes.- pregunto Natsu.

-c-claro que no.- exclamo Lucy un tanto sonrojada y en eso una ráfaga de viento azoto a Lucy dándole más frio.

-como quieras….- hablo Natsu pero cuando iba a entrar…

-¡espera!... v-voy a entrar.- dijo una nerviosa Lucy y entraron los dos a la carpa pero para la mala suerte de Lucy la carpa era personal pero tenía un poco de espacio después los dos se acomodaron para dormir.

-al primer movimiento raro te voto.- advirtió Lucy.

-pero si la carpa es mía.- reclamo.

-me vale un rábano que sea tuya.- sentencio.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir Lucy por que tenia frio y Natsu bueno Natsu…..no se….. Lucy se dio cuenta de que Natsu irradiaba mucho calor es como si su cuerpo estuviera cubierto de llamas y se pego como lapa a Natsu. Natsu se dio cuenta pero no protesto de hecho lo disfrutaba mucho.

-y después me dices a mí que no haga nada raro, cuando tu te pegas como lapa a mí..- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡cállate!...tengo frio.- contesto Lucy. Lucy sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y era nada menos que Natsu.

-q-que haces .- el rostro de Lucy estaba rojo como tomate pero como estaba oscuro no se podía ver.

-es para que no tengas frio.- le contesto tierna mente.

Lucy no protesto mas y estuvieron así toda la noche hasta que se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente Lucy fue la primera en despertar se iba a parar pero unos brazos se lo impidieron esto hiso que se sonrojara al recordar lo de anoche y tras mucho s esfuerzos se logro zafarse del agarre de Natsu.

 **En el internado.**

Todos dormían como si no hubiera mañana ya que ayer la fiesta termino muy tarde y también era sábado ¡DÍA DE NO LEVANTARSE! Ose quien se levanta temprano un día sábado cuando de lunes a viernes tienen que prácticamente madrugar, el día sábado para ellos era sagrado ni un terremoto los levantaría un día sábado así se este acabado el mundo

.

 **Con Natsu Lucy.**

Lucy estaba aburrida ya que Natsu no despertaba y tampoco quería despertarlo así que opto por meterse al mar, se saco la playera que Natsu le había prestado y fue a meterse al mar un rato después nuestro querido peli-rosa despertó de sueño.

-¡!waaa!.- bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-mmm…..luce…- hablo medio dormido.

-¡¿LUCE?!.- exclamo/grito Natsu mientras salía de la carpa para buscar a la rubia con la mirada y la vio metida en el mar así que decido contemplarla un rato hasta que decido meterse también.

Natsu fue internándose en el mar con mucho cuidado de que Lucy no se diera cuenta ya que quería sorprenderla y como tenia suerte Lucy estaba de espalda de el así que sería más fácil asustarla con mucho cuidado Natsu llego donde la rubia y ahora en estos momentos se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¡BUUU!.- exclamo Natsu.

-kyaaaa.- grito Lucy cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Natsu muerto de risa.

-¡Natsu!.- exclamo molesta.

-lo siento.- se disculpo ya parando de reir

-mmmm…..bueno pero…-Lucy le empezó a tirar agua a Natsu.

-¡oye!.- hablo Natsu risueño mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos.

Lucy empezó a nadar y Natsu empezó a perseguirla después de un rato Natsu la atrapo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo y así que, quedaron frente a frente y sus rostros estaban muy cercas mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Natsu...-susurro Lucy

 **Pov Lucy**

Susurre su nombre y ahora se está acercando a mi y yo también lo estoy haciendo ¡y porque carajo no lo puedo alejar! Dios mío ayúdame no me e portado mal lo juro bueno excepto la vez que engañe al profesor y todas las veces que le hice bromas a Natsu PERO eso ya no cuenta ahora somos amigos…..waaaa porque no puedo detenerme será que…..hay NO la parecer Levy-chan tenia razón… de todas las personas.…..me enamore de este idiota.

 **Fin pov**

-luce….- susurro su nombre Natsu.

 **Pov Natsu**

Susurro mi nombre y yo el de ella ahora me estoy acercando a sus labios a ese paraíso del cielo ¡AAA Natsu PERO QUE ESTAS PANSANDO!... _quieres besarla….._ no. No quiero besarla y tu quien eres….. _soy tu sub consiente Natsu…_ y eso que es sé ¿come?….. no. _No se come soy_ _mmm el que te ayuda a pensar, a no hacer idioteces, aunque no se para que me molesto porque ni caso me haces, ni siquiera sabias que existía…._ mmm si tienes razón pero sabes que ayúdame a detenerme….. _no lo siento no puedo ni quiero así que adiós me voy de vacaciones….._ espera no te vayas….. _adiós para que te voy ayudar, si ni me hiciste caso antes ahora menos…_ que ago. me quede sin sub consiente porque sigo acercándome a sus labios aunque…..pensándolo bien si quiero hacerlo quizás en el fondo si estoy enamorado de ella, entonces nada ni nadie podrá impedir que la bese.

 **Pov normal.**

Natsu y Lucy estaban a punto de sellar sus labios pero no contaban de que una pequeña ola los molestara dejando ese beso en un rosón de labios ante la ola los dos se separaron de golpe completamente sonrojados hasta el punto que le hacían competencia al cabello de erza.

 **En el internado.**

Erza, juvia y Levy se encontraban en la habitación de esta ultima escogiendo vestidos ya que en la noche tenia fiesta de gala de no se que cosa pero tenían que ir vestidas elegantemente para la ocasión a y los chicos tenían que ir con trajes osea como pingüinos.

-erza que opinas de este.- pregunto Levy

-Es lindo.- respondió erza sin si quiera mirar el vestido, ella estaba muy metida en sus asuntos.

-juvia y tu.- pero esta estaba peor que erza ella estaba muy metida en escoger el vestido perfecto para su gray-sama.

-aaaaa.- suspiro Levy.

-lu-chan/Lucy-san/Lucy que opinas de este.- hablaron las tres al unisón.

-Lucy….-susurro Erza.

-lu-chan…- susurro Levy.

-Lucy-san….-susurro juvia.

-¡LUCY!.- gritaron las tres.

 **En el cuarto de los chicos.**

 **-** oe Gajeel, jellal no creen que ultima mente a estado todo muy tranquilo.- hablo Gray recostado en su cama.

-la verdad es que si.- hablo jellal.

-si pero a provechemos antes de que salamander lo eche a perder todo..- hablo Gajeel como si nada.

3

2

1

¡NATSU!.- gritaron los tres.

 **Con Natsu y Lucy (todavía están en el agua).**

 **-** c-como que hace calor.- hablo una nerviosa y sonrojada Lucy.

-s-si.- respondió en el mismo que Natsu.

Después de ese momento incomodo para ambos, salieron del agua ya que tenían hambre sus estómagos pedían a gritos comida cuando salieron fueron a revisar la canasta donde estaba la comida y cuando la abrieron se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía se lo habían comido todo la noche anterior.

-que vamos hacer, muero de hambre.- exclamo Natsu.

-ya se separémonos y busquemos frutas al menos eso nos calmara un poco.- sugirió Lucy.

-de acuerdo.- acepto.

Ambos se separaron en busca de algo para comer, al cabo de un rato Natsu había recolectado todo tipos de frutas así que fue al lugar de encuentro pero no vio a Lucy así que dejo las frutas y fue a buscar a Lucy después de un rato buscándola la encontró en un acantilado muy a la orilla a punto de caerse…..o al menos eso veía Natsu por que donde estaba Natsu no se podía ver muy bien que digamos.

- _¿! Esta idiota piensa matarse!?.- pensó Natsu preocupado._ Natsu empezó a correr a toda velocidad para impedir el "suicidio" de Lucy y cuando llego…

-¿hhee…Natsu?.- susurro Lucy.

-¡IDIOTA QUE CREES QUE HACES!.- grito Natsu mientras se acercaba.

-pero que te pasa solo com.- se de tuvo.- _mmm tal vez podría sacarle provecho a la situación…..el muy idiota piensa que me voy a tira como si apreciar tan poco mi vida yo solo quería contemplar el atardecer que tiene de malo eso….ahora el piensa que quiero matarme voy a seguirle el juego….. sera como un pequeño castigo..- pensó Lucy_

-porque me detienes.- exclamo Lucy dramatizando.

-por, porque ya van a venir por nosotros.- respondió.

-no es respuesta yo solo quiero terminar con mi miserable vida porque me detienes.- dramatizo a un mas Lucy.

-porque…..

-necesito una respuesta.

-porque.- estaba bajo mucha presión.

-si me das una respuesta convincente quizás lo piense.

-heee.

¡YA PO Natsu!.- exclamo Lucy.

-¡HA!... POR QUE TE AMO.- grito Natsu a los cuatro vientos.

-…..- Lucy estaba es shock y sonrojada y Natsu recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-e-es-pera….e-eso…no quería.- un sonrojado Natsu mientras trataba de explicar y movía sus manos una y otra vez.

Mientras Natsu intentaba explicar Lucy se acero a el quedando frente a el e hizo algo inesperado que ni ella misma imaginaba que iba hacer, estaba besando a Natsu, Lucy iba a separarse pero en ese momento Natsu la tomo de la cintura a pegándola mas a su cuerpo para profundizar mas el beso que estaba lleno de pasión y ternura pero tuvieron que separarse y no por la falta de oxigeno si no porque…..

-¡WAAAA! …. ¡Que tiernos!.- exclamaron juvia, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel y mirajane.

-¡que coño hacen aquí!.- exclamo Natsu.

\- hiciste una buena jugad salamander.- se expreso Gajeel ignorando la pregunta de Natsu.

-gray sama bese a juvia.- dijo esta tirándose a el.

-ayúdenme¡.- pidió gray….pero fue ignorado.

-lu-chan.-dijo Levy en un tono pícaro y así hicieron preguntas de las mas inocentes hasta las mas pervertidas, hasta que Natsu y Lucy reaccionaron.

-¡Ustedes no olvidaron!.- exclamo Natsu.

-¡Que clase de amigos son! .-exclamo Lucy.

-¡y lo mas importante como se acordaron de nosotros, estuvimos dos días aquí y ustedes ni señales de vida mostraban.- exclamo Natsu.

\- bueno verán….

 **Flash back.**

-Natsu/Lucy.- gritaron chicos y chicas.

El grupo de erza iba saliendo pero chocaron con el grupo de gray y ellos les contaron lo de Natsu y ellas lo de Lucy.

-esperen los juegos artificiales de la isla….-empezó Levy.

-¡Eran Natsu y Lucy!.- exclamaron todos.

-¡pero que idiotas fuimos!.- exclamo gray.

-tenemos que ir a buscarlos. Iremos en lancha son mas rápidas.- exclamo erza y todos la siguieron si protestar.

 **En la lancha.**

-erza por favor baja la velocidad.- suplicaba gray que se aferraba al asiento.

-no. Tenemos que llegar lo mas rápido posible.- dijo erza sin bajar la velocidad.

-no quiero morir tan joven.- exclamo Levy.

-juvia prefiere ir nadando.

-juvia estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo mirajane.

-chicos no es para tanto.- hablo jellal mientras se paraba para demostrar quenada iba a pasar pero erza iba tan rápido que jellal cayó al mar.

-¡jellal!.- gritaron todos a acepción de erza.

-A no se preocupen estará bien, sabe nadar.- dijo erza restándole importancia eso hiso que los que quedaban en la lancha se aferraran mas a sus asientos.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-a eso explica porque jellal no esta aquí….pero esta bien.- pregunto Natsu.

-si…lo llamamos dijo que se tardo casi una hora nadando pero llego a duras penas….pero llego.- respondió Gajeel.

-yo propuse que solo fuéramos por Lucy pero erza se negó.- dijo gray como si nada.

-lo estuve meditando mucho pero llegue a la conclusión de que no podíamos dejarte.- explico erza.

-gracias er…..espera no se si estar molesto o no.- dijo Natsu.

-como se vamos.- dijo Levy.

Todos se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la lancha que había alquilado erza, el grupo de erza iba mas adelante mientras que Natsu y Lucy iban mas atrás tomados de las manos mientras hablaban de cómo sus amigos pudieron haberlos olvidado.

-oye….lucy por que te querías tirar.- pregunto Natsu dudoso.

-idiota….yo no me quería tirar…..solo contemplaba el atardecer como cuando lo hacía con mi mama.- explico Lucy.

-pero…. Tu…

-a eso fue una broma que te hice…. Pero se me salió de las manos.-dijo Lucy.

-idiota… me pegaste el sus de mi vida cuando te vi…eres mala.- dijo Natsu un tanto enojado.

-ya lo siento.- se disculpo Lucy.

-mmmm..

-Natsu yo igual te amo.- solto Lucy levemente sonrojada eso la haci ver muy tierna.

-yo tambien…..pero si vuelves hacer un broma así nunca mas te vuelvo a besar.- le dijo Natsu.

-ok. Nunca mas….aunque sales perdiendo mas tu que yo- dijo rápidamente Lucy.

-mmm….tienes razón….me pregunto como estará jellal..-se pregutno Natsu.

-mmm...- Lucy estaba pensando

 **Con jellal (en el puerto)**

-ayúdenme por favor.- pidió jellal.

-oigan…no ven que estuve nadando casi por mas de una hora.- dijo nuevamente, pero nadie le hacia caso ya nadie le creía que haya nadado una hora.

-estoy hablando en serio.- y las personas empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-pobre chico intenta llamar la atención.

-creo que debería llamar a esas personas que se llevan a los locos….como se llamaban.- e dijo una señora y los llamo un rato después legaron.

-señora cual es el chico.- preguntaron.

-ese chico peli- azul.-respondió la señora. Ellos se empezaron acercar a jellal.

-esperen q-que hacen…. No estoy loco.- dijo rápidamente jellal.

-eso dicen todos.- y empezaron a perseguirlo y el empezó a escapar.

-¡AYUDENME¡.- grito jellal

 **Nueva mente con Natsu y Lucy.**

-seguramente está descansando si….debe estar bien.- respondió Lucy

-si..tienes razón.- concordó Natsu.-

-Lucy mírame..- dijo nuevamente Natsu ella hiso caso y lo miro.

-po..- no pudo terminar ya que estaba besándola y ella correspondio.

\- pueden parar por favor. Natsu parece que te lavas a comer aquí mismo.- dijo gray. A lo que Natsu respondió señalando el dedo del medio mientras seguía besando a Lucy y los demás se reían.

-ya veras maldito bastardo….ya me las pagaras.- sentencio gray.

Fin.

 **ok...aqui termina este fic espero que les aya gustado como ami me gusto escribirlo, nos vemos en nuevo fic**

 **YANNE**


End file.
